Beautiful Love
by missfanfics
Summary: A Digory/Polly chapter fanfiction! I love their relationship in the Magician's Nephew... Well, enjoy! -


"This winter?" Polly said, delighted. Digory, her best friend, was letting her go to his house in the country this winter! She was so excited, especially because since her parents were to be both away for a business trip, she would have had to go to her grandmother's house, and her grandmother was a very- to put it politely- rather unique.

Digory nodded. "Yup! Mom said yes."

Polly, smiling, ran to Digory and hugged him. Digory, without knowing, felt his face heat up. Realizing this, he shook the blush off. He awkwardly hugged her back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Polly exclaimed. Digory blushed again.

Polly pulled away and giggled, noticing the blush on Digory's face. "Why are you blushing?" she teased, poking his cheek.

Digory coughed. "It's nothing..." Then, to change the subject, he murmured, "It's cold. You should go in. Pack your stuff and be ready till tomorrow." Polly smiled slightly and nodded, then ran into her house.

Digory looked at his watch. It was already 5 minutes past the time they had promised to meet. _Girls_, he thought to himself. Exhausted from standing up, he leaned against Polly's house's door.

Suddenly, the door opened, and when Digory opened his eyes again, he found Polly on top of him, her face centimeters away from his. Her face was beet-red, and Digory had the feeling that his was the same.

If he only lifted his face up a few centimeters...

Digory's thoughts were broken by Polly coughing uncomfortably and getting up. Digory could feel disappointment, but he quickly dismissed the feeling.

"I'm sorry," Polly said, her face still red. "Uh, so, where's the car?"

"Over there," Digory said politely, walking ahead of her, and getting into the driver's seat.

As they were driving through the fields, Polly sighed, thinking of Narnia. She was reminded of Narnia constantly; much like a farmer who had come to the city would be reminded of the country. "Narnia…" Polly murmured quietly.

Digory, who was driving, looked behind his shoulder, to see his sixteen-year-old lovely best friend looking at the fields. He smiled faintly. "Do you want to stop for a walk, Poll?" Digory asked, turning off the engine before Polly could respond.

"Yes!" Polly exclaimed happily, already jumping out of the car. She walked over to the fields and stood there, enjoying the fresh air. "It is so beautiful here," Polly told Digory, who had come to stand near her.

"Indeed," Digory said. But he wasn't looking at the fields, he was looking at Polly. He couldn't help but notice how much Polly had changed since he had seen her last summer, or more, since he had first seen her. She was a lovely young lady now, with long, blonde hair that curled slightly at the end, blue eyes that were like a deep river, once you looked into them, it seemed impossible to swim out of them. Her slim waist, her breasts, not the big, not to small.

Digory moved his hands to Polly's, shyly grabbing them, then pulled her into a warm embrace. Polly let out a gasp of surprise, but quickly relaxed. Digory couldn't help but notice how her body fit perfectly into his. Polly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Digory's body. Digory smiled slightly.

"Mom! We're here!" Digory shouted. Then, not waiting for his mother's response, he grabbed Polly's wrist and pulled her behind him, running into the ancient house, up the stairs, and down the hallways until he reached Polly's room. Polly was quite exhausted by then. She leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. Digory smiled at her behavior. "Polly, this is your room," Digory said, pushing her into a huge, beautiful room.

Polly smiled and jumped up and down, like happy kindergartener. "Thank you!" Polly exclaimed. She ran into Digory's arms and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Digory blushed furiously.

Polly pulled away, smiling sweetly. Digory couldn't take his eyes off her full, pink, plumb lips, as if they were waiting for Digory to kiss them.

Digory couldn't stand it. He grabbed Polly's wrist, who was starting to go out the room, making her whirl around and land in Digory's arms. Digory grabbed her by her slim waist, which made Polly blush. Digory put his hand under her chin, making her look up at him. All of those years loving her secretly. Ever since Digory had met Polly, he had fancied her. Loved her.

He brought his lips down on Polly's lips. Polly, startled, stiffened against him, but then relaxed, and kissed him back passionately. Digory bit Polly's bottom lips, asking for permission. Polly slightly opened her mouth, letting Digory's tongue in. Their tongues battled for dominance.

Digory's hand, which was on Polly's face, moved from her face to her back, pulling her closer to him. Polly was hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go, and not wanting the kiss to end. Her dreams had come true. Each kiss was deeper, more desperate, more passionate.

Suddenly, Polly pulled away. "I… I…" She stuttered, and then, without saying a word, she ran out of the room, bursting into tears.


End file.
